


Mine

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, G!P Kara, I'm 24/7 horny for Lena Luthor, Lactation Kink, Lena is a Good Girl, creampie sex, lena gets railed so good, lena's pussy is filled to the brim, this fic is my way of self-inserting myself as Kara to fuck Lena, who needs therapy? me? this IS therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Mxy takes Kara to an alternate Universe where Kara and Lena are already married.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 472





	Mine

“Mxy, which Universe is this one supposed to be?” 

Kara looked at the fifth dimensional imp with intent knowing this might be yet another chance for her to amend things with her former best friend, Lena.

Mxy looked confused and scrolled through his holocastic-tab to check where they were. But his face fell as he turned towards Kara and spoke, “Unfortunately, I’m not aware which Universe this is. All the details of every other parallel Universe we visited are right here but I can’t seem to connect with this one for some reason. It seems...things happened way differently here than anticipated and the variables I used didn’t exactly match up.”

Kara’s brows narrowed in stress, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I’m simply not aware where we are and how your relationship is, with Lena in this Universe. Friends, enemies, frenemies, coworkers- I’m not sure”

“Well, we will figure it out then. Let’s go to Lena’s place. Maybe she will have answers.”

* * *

They parted ways shortly after. Mxy reasoned there could be a possibility that they won’t have a working portal to go back if he doesn’t figure out the exact universe they were in which is why he headed off to the DEO while Kara flew to Lena’s place.

Upon arriving at the balcony, she saw a peculiar thing.

_ A biometric test. I wonder what this is for. _

Kara cautiously put her hand on the shining screen thinking that her hand imprint would be rejected immediately but it never did.

The screen glowed with a faint green light showing DNA matched and approved and the balcony door opened instantly. 

Kara was confused as to why Lena in this universe would design such a thing specifically for her to enter but she was sure they had to be on good terms atleast to have Lena’s trust in her private place.

When she entered the room, she stopped right on-track taking in the surroundings.

_ Is this a mistake? Did I enter someone else’s house? _

It looked like Lena’s living room however strangely….it didn’t. In her universe, Lena’s place was distinctive and filled with only colours like white and grey but this room. This room was a vibrant colour. A dusky yellow yet with a tinge of gold. 

Kara’s gaze shifted towards the couch and to her surprise, it wasn’t the black leathery one. It was a brownish-cream shade with yellow pillows in it.

_ What is going on? _

Kara realised there’s no more time to waste looking around. She needed to find Lena. And if she wasn’t in her living room or her study then she had to be in her bedroom. 

Kara barged into Lena’s bedroom unbeknownst to what was awaiting her. 

When she stormed inside opening the door, she quickly realized two things- Lena was deep in slumber all in her naked glory. She looked graceful even in her sleep. 

Kara’s jaw grew slack at how Lena’s lips were slightly parted and inviting, her lashes long and dark. Her luscious raven hair shining in the mild light of the bedside lamp. Her rosy pink nipples hardened by the lack of cover over her naked skin and the round curve of her breasts tantalizing. 

Kara’s eyes roamed down the arching curve of Lena’s hips and all of a sudden the pants she was wearing felt too restricting. 

And as if Kara had been struck by divinity, she didn’t move an inch. Staring in wonder, lust but utmost of all this very deep feeling of love. 

Love. Which she never really thought she was worthy of.

And yet here she was. Standing in the bedroom of the very woman who was married to her in this Universe. 

The second thing Kara noticed proved her of her suspicions. There was a single photo kept at the bedside table where Lena was in a wedding gown kissing Kara in a tuxedo. Well technically, not her. But the Kara of that universe.

Kara’s eyes shimmered at the thought of marrying the woman she had always secretly admired and wanted. She was too hesitant to disturb or touch her. 

Lena looked more like freshly fallen snow than a person of flesh and blood. What a divinity indeed.

While Kara was too awestruck and touched, she didn’t realise she was being watched. It took some time for her to realize that Lena’s eyes had fluttered open and was now watching her with a passion she was unable to put a finger on.

The tension of the situation pinned Kara in place and out of courtesy and respect, she didn’t move an inch from where she was standing. But Lena had something else planned entirely.

Lena pushed herself from bed, the bedsheet falling off in the process and approached Kara with an elegance only she possessed. 

“Where were you this morning? I missed you,” echoed her sultry voice as she pulled Kara into a searing kiss. 

Kara’s mind went blank. 

Everything she had planned to tell in the short span of time vanished into the ether as she felt soft, warm lips pressed so insistently against her tasting of rose and distinctively, Lena, herself.

The thought of kissing Lena had crossed Kara’s mind so many times but she had never acted on them in fear of ruining their friendship. And well, their friendship was ruined anyway. But right now, the hot press of Lena’s mouth against hers exploring every corner of her mouth made her knees quiver.

When they broke the kiss, gasping, Lena remarked, “Wow...it almost felt like you were kissing me for the first time.”

“Lena, I…”

“Shh...my love. Let me take care of you. I have to say I’m curious to know where you were this morning?”

The question was innocent however Kara’s heart raced and she blurted out the very first thing which came in her mind before she had started journeying with Mxy to alternate universes.

“Um, well, Andrea called me and as you know, she’s the CEO of CatCo now so I had no other choice but to show up. She had requested my presence because she wanted me as her bodyguard for the day,” she paused noting that Lena had gone questioningly quiet while she continued, “so I had to show up. But she was being inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate? How so?,” the iciness in Lena’s tone affected Kara in a weird manner. She was scared and aroused at the same time.

“Well, she was feeling my biceps subtly with the excuse to demonstrate how my suit is basically bullet proof”

Lena raised her eyebrow, her mouth slightly agape taking in the information and then she spoke, “Well, she’s going to hear from me very soon for touching my wife with the excuse of demonstrating your suit.”

Her voice suddenly dropped again, oozing out sexually, “In the meantime, use me.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Wait...what?”

Lena had her familiar smirk while her hand cupped Kara through her pants. Kara yelped in both surprise and arousal while Lena went ahead and fished out Kara’s throbbing cock. 

Her cock was bobbing out of her pants as Lena had a firm grip around her length while she spoke, “don’t you dare put this in anyone but me. You understand?”

Kara replied, in both fear and arousal, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, put this into good use. Take me against the wall.”

Kara tensed as Lena’s lips captured her into a sloppy kiss. With ease, she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist while Kara held her with a single arm in place.

Slowly, Kara backed her against the wall. Lena looped both arms around Kara’s neck, her fingers scratching and combing Kara’s hair. 

It took a moment for Kara to work the tip of her cock in. Lena was so _ tight  _ that she took her breath away. With every inch sliding inside Lena’s velvety warmth, Kara couldn’t hold her groans as Lena helplessly whined.

And then, in earnest, started the push and pull dance between them.

They were gone, lost in each other. Lena’s legs tightly locked around Kara as Kara thrusted deeper, faster inside her as they were breathing the same air as one.

Suddenly, Kara pulled herself out only letting the tip of her cock, inside. Lena whined in protest, “no, please...get back….oh!”

Her words stopped instantly as Kara hitched her up, reaching for her nipples and gently starting to suck one of them. 

Instinctively, Lena’s fingers ran through Kara’s hair keeping her at place while Kara was busy sucking and making Lena weep and shake in pleasure. 

Kara’s breath hitched when she tasted something else. Hot liquid bursting onto her tongue and filling her mouth with its sweet warmth. Kara couldn’t help herself but gulp down in greed and drew more from Lena’s swollen breast.

Lena held Kara in place letting her drink from her while her thighs were drenching with her wetness.

Upon hearing Lena’s whines and mewls, Kara took sympathy on her and again plunged inside retaining her earlier position. 

Lena pulled her into a deep kiss tasting her own sweetness in Kara’s mouth as Kara started thrusting ardently.

With each thrust, Kara could feel Lena got closer. Her walls were fluttering wildly around her shaft. 

But to her surprise, Kara came first.

Biting Lena’s neck as she held her scream, the tip of her cock exploded with thick streams of come flooding Lena’s womb.

The sheer force of Kara’s orgasm ripped out Lena’s as she screamed her name at the top of her lungs while her walls clenched around Kara’s shaft so tightly, so deliciously pumping out more of her come.

* * *

  
  


Mxy met Kara at her own apartment which was now abandoned and up for lease. 

“So, i figured out what I did wrong. I didn’t take into account that you both could be lovers. Well, guess what, you both are married in this universe,” he said with his eyes glinting but when he saw Kara’s expression, his face dropped, “oh no, you already know that, don’t you?”

Kara chuckled half-heartedly, “yes well, i didn’t expect to feel so broken inside knowing this won’t ever be my reality.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
